A Lion's Wise Advice
by JustMe133
Summary: A wise lion helps the two kings find their love in each other. Peter x Edmund. INCEST. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple. Rated T for the light incest this story holds.


**Okay so this is Peter – Edmund pairing, as in INCEST and BOY-BOY relations. If you do not like either of those, then find a different story to read.**

**There's not an exact time that this is set, just that they were in Narnia. Also, probably more movie-verse than book-verse.  
**

**No, I do not own any rights to Narnia or its characters.**

…

Edmund grunted as he saw his brother dancing happily with a pale skinned dark haired maiden who giggled happily in his strong arms. Oh, how envy consumed Edmund right then as he sat at the high table, sipping tangy wine that warmed him to the core.

Peter, Peter, Peter. That was all he heard and all he saw it seemed.

And he hated that.

Of course, to be completely fair, Peter didn't seem to be enjoying all the attention either. Edmund saw his eyes flash to him from time to time again, but that didn't seem to help Edmund's sour mood.

The Just King sighed as he, once again, turned down a request to dance.

There was only one pair of arms he wanted around him, and they were currently being hung around some scrawny maiden that couldn't seem to stop giggling. Finally tired of watching the scene, the Just King made his way out of the hall and to the field outside, breathing in the fresh air.

"Edmund," a deep voice boomed, making him turn to see Aslan come stand next to him, looking solemn.

"Aslan," Edmund stated, not sure what the great Lion was doing out here with him.

"You are unhappy. You are in love. But unhappy. But love should bring only happiness." Edmund just nodded, not sure where this was going. "Remember Edmund, you are one fourth of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. You can make and change the laws to meet your needs and those of your Kingdom." Edmund looked at the Lion then, who almost looked like he was smiling.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, dear Edmund. But, you mustn't keep this love to yourself. You must admit to the one you love. Or you will forever be unhappy."

"But Aslan, my love won't be returned."

"How do you know?"

"Well, because it's not normal." A great chuckle came from the Lion's throat.

"Edmund, nothing about Narnia is normal. Dear Son of Adam, trust in me, and trust in yourself. And trust in your family."

"But my family… They'll hate it more than anyone else would."

"Trust in the bond of family. You have tested it before without breaking it, and the same will happen this time. Trust my wisdom."

"Of course Aslan."

"Ed!" Edmund turned to see a flushed faced Peter come join him outside. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Edmund. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

"I was just out here, enjoying the fresh air."

"Does feel good doesn't it? Much cooler than in that crowded hall with all those people."

"Agreed," Edmund said, not looking at his brother, even though his cheeks betrayed him with a light blush. Peter, on the other hand, was staring at his brother, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Edmund…" he started, causing his younger brother to look at him.

"What?" Slowly, Peter reached for Edmund's hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, searching his brother's dark eyes. Edmund breathed a deep sigh as the wind picked up, blowing through his hair. He could almost hear Aslan it seemed, saying "_trust in the bond of family."_

"Peter… I- I've fallen in love." Peter's jaw dropped at the solemn tone to his brother's voice. His eyes traveled down to their clasped hands then back up to Edmund's eyes.

"Why do you sound so sad? You're in love. You should be happy."

"My love … does not love me back."

"What? H-how could no one love you? You're beautiful, smart, a King. A Just King at that. How could no one love you?" Edmund was shocked to hear those words come out of Peter's mouth.

"Do you mean that?" Edmund asked, avoiding Peter's eyes.

"Of course I mean it. You're … amazing."

"Peter… I-I..."

"Peter! Edmund! There you two are!" Susan called out, walking towards them. Peter pulled his hand from Edmund's then, sending him a sorry smile before striding to Susan. Edmund just frowned but followed his older siblings, thoughts racing about how close he had been.

…

That night, Edmund laid in his bed chambers, twisting and turning, trying to sleep to no avail. His thoughts were consumed with a certain tan-skinned, blue eyed, blonde haired man that happened to straight down the hall from him. Tossing and turning again, he groaned and sat up, throwing off his covers. Getting out of bed, he stood by his window, staring out at the beautiful Narnian land spread out below him.

_Knock knock._

"Come in," he called quietly, surprised when Peter stepped through his door.

"I-I didn't know if you were awake or not," he said, closing the heavy oak door behind him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I. I was thinking of our conversation earlier. We never got to finish it."

"Why would that keep you up?" Edmund asked, still not looking at Peter, who sighed.

"I would like to know who caught my younger brother's heart, and will not return it."

"It doesn't matter!" Edmund cried out harshly, closing his eyes against the straining emotions. They only snapped open when he felt arms encircle him.

"Ed… it does matter. I hate seeing you so distressed," Peter whispered in his ear, making him shiver. "Please, talk to me."

"You will hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"_Trust in the bond of family." _Aslan's voice reverberated in Edmund's mind, making him turn in Peter's arms, facing him.

"You say that now."

"I will always say that. Edmund, you mean… everything to me. I could never, in my life, hate you." Edmund's words caught in his throat as he stared into Peter's blue eyes, which were watching him intently.

"Peter… I love … I love you," Edmund said, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the disappointment on his brother's face. "You're the one I've fallen in love with and won't return it."

"Edmund…" Peter said quietly, resting his forehead against his brother's. "You love me? As in, romantic love?"

"Yes," Edmund whispered, not opening his eyes yet.

"Ed…"

"I know what you're going to say Pete. We're brothers, its wrong, and that this conversation never happened."

"That's not what I was going to say, love," Peter said, making Edmund's eyes snap open to see Peter's watching him intently.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you love, love. I feel the same way. And things are different in Narnia. Here, we can be together, if you want to be that is," Peter said, seeming to not be too sure of himself now. Edmund finally allowed a smile to grace his handsome face.

"Yes. Of course I want that!" he said, making Peter lean a little closer to him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Peter gently pressed his lips to Edmund's, slowly getting lost in each other. Edmund wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders, a soft sigh leaving his lips as they pulled away from each other, arms still wrapped around each other.

"I finally got you, but I must return to my quarters." Edmund's face fell as Peter removed his arms.

"Well… you could sleep in here…" he suggested, face heating up as he once again avoided Peter's eyes. A low chuckle escaped his brother. "Just sleep, I swear."

"Well that's what I thought but since you mentioned it, my Just King…"

"Stop teasing me," Edmund whispered, blushing some more.

"I'm sorry, but you make it just so easy," Peter whispered, kissing Edmund again. "Come on love, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we must face our sisters wrath when we tell them about our relationship."

"Oh dear Aslan, how will they react?"

"I guess tomorrow, we will find out," Peter said, leading them to Edmund's bed. "For now, we sleep." Together, they two boys climbed into bed, arms wrapped around each other. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sharing a few more gentle, simple kisses, they soon drifted off into the best sleep they ever had.

…

Edmund woke first, his head nestled onto Peter's chest, who was still sleeping soundly. Leaning up, he brushed his lips against the older male's, whose eyes fluttered open instantly and his lips formed a smile.

"Definently could get used to waking up that way," he murmered, wrapping his arm loosely around Edmund, who kissed his cheek softly.

"I can definitely get used to waking up with you right next to me."

"EDMUND! HAVE YOU SEEN PE-" Susan's voice trailed off as she stormed into his room and saw her two brothers in a romantic embrace. "Oh… I suppose we have quite a lot to talk about during breakfast…" she said, quickly turning on her heel and disappearing out of his room.

"Well, that's one way to tell them," Peter said, chuckling again as he sat up. "Now, I am going to go get ready for the day. I suggest you do the same love. I'll see you at breakfast," he said, kissing Edmund once again before getting up. Edmund frowned, to which Peter just shook his head, a smile still gracing his face. Once he was at Edmund's door, he turned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Edmund was terrified as he made his way to the breakfast hall. He didn't know how he was supposed to act or how Peter would act around their sisters. Taking a deep breath, he entered to see Susan and Lucy chatting happily. Slowly, he made his way to them.

"Edmund! There you are!" Lucy cried out happily, scooting over so he could sit next to her. "Susan was just telling me how she picked these apples this morning with the fauns. Try them, they are delectable!" Edmund smiled at Lucy but glanced at Susan, who smiled at him cheerfully. Taking the plump apple from Lucy, he bit into it, a little apple juice dribbling down his chin.

"Let me get that," a voice said behind him, a firm hand gripping his chin as it turned his head. A gentle tongue lapped up the apple juice from his chin before lips claimed his. Moving his eyes up, he was met with the blue eyes he loved. As Peter pulled away, Edmund's face broke out in a goofy smile and dark blush, while the girls burst out in giggles. "Good morning love," Peter said to him, kissing his cheek before taking the seat next to Susan, across from Edmund. "Good morning Susan, Lucy."

"Morning Peter," they said in unison, giggling at the boys again; Peter with his calm demeanor and Edmund with his wild blushing face. Breakfast passed in an awkward-comfortable silence between the siblings.

"I suggest we take a walk in the gardens," Peter said once they were finished, getting a group nod from everyone. "Let us go then." The four ventured outside, where Edmund hesitantly reached for Peter's hand, where they interlocked their fingers. Peter took it willingly, kissing Edmund's temple as they continued on.

"Are we going to get an explanation anytime soon?" Susan asked curiously as they walked, making Lucy burst into giggles again.

"Of course. Edmund and I have fallen in love and have started a relationship."

"Well, not really surprised are we Lu?" Susan asked her younger sister, who giggled again before nodding.

"No, absolutely not. And I'm so happy for you two! You are an adorable couple!"

"Glad you think so. Now, the real question is, how will Aslan take it?" Peter asked as they neared a pond and decided to take a rest near it, Edmund leaning against Peter, who now had his arms wrapped around him securely.

"Oh, he won't mind," Edmund said, looking up at Peter, who raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I saw him last night, and he told me to trust in him and trust in myself and to trust in our family. He knew how I felt and seemed to not mind at all."

"Thank Aslan for that," Peter said, peppering kisses down Edmund's cheek and to his neck. The two girls laughed at the look on Edmund's face as Peter continued his ministrations.

"Perhaps we should leave them be," Susan whispered to Lucy, who nodded. Quietly, the two girls sprinted off, leaving the boys to their own world.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Peter whispered as Edmund turned to face him.

"And I love your more than you'll ever know. My wonderful High King."

"My love." The two boys shared a more passionate kiss, smiling at each other.

"How long will we be together do you think?"

"As long as we're in Narnia, we will be together. Someday, we may return to England, and if we do… we'll need to see how things go there. I can't make any promises for home, but for here, I promise you my heart, my soul, and everything. Love, you are all I want."

"You're all I want too."

…

**If you're wondering about the title, it's because Aslan's advice gave Edmund the courage to tell Peter how he felt :D**

**Well, hope that was at least somewhat interesting enough that you read it all the way to this Author's Note.**

**And yeah, this one-shot was long. Sorry about that.**

**But I enjoyed writing it and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
